1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to editing apparatuses and editing methods. More particularly, the invention relates to an editing apparatus for dividing a data file including main data formed by interconnecting one or a plurality of fixed-length recording data blocks and management data which manages recording positions and invalid data locations which is not to be reproduced. The invention also pertains to an editing method for use in the above type of editing apparatus and to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following type of storage system is being developed. A small storage medium having a built-in solid-state storage device, such as a flash memory, is formed and is loaded into a drive system specifically used for the above type of storage medium. Alternatively, the above-described storage medium is loaded into a drive system which is integrated into an audio/video machine or an information apparatus. Thus, computer data, image data, and sound data can be stored in the storage medium.
In the aforementioned storage system using a solid-state storage device, an editing operation is required on a file stored in the storage system. There is a further demand for an efficient editing operation, such as moving, copying, and overwriting of data, which is required for editing a file in the storage medium, is minimized, and the processing time and the power consumption required for an editing operation is reduced to a minimal level.